Hector et la pomme d'or
by JessSwann
Summary: Transposition du mythe de la pomme de discorde qui a causé la guerre de Troie à l'univers de POTC ... Rien de moi soupir Humour pourri ... reviews bienvenues


**Hector et la pomme d'or…**

Hector Barbossa enrageait littéralement, depuis que ce sale petit cloporte de Sparrow lui avait volé la carte menant à la fontaine de Jouvence rien ne se déroulait comme il le souhaitait ! Son équipage (enfin celui de Sparrow à la base) le regardait avec défiance et Hector sentait peu à peu le parfum acre de la mutinerie se profiler.. Il faut dire qu'il en connaissait un rayon en mutinerie, et il n'avait pas l'attention d'en expérimenter les effets! Pourtant… il devait trouver rapidement quelque rapine ou trésor à offrir à ses hommes sans quoi ceux-ci le chasseraient sans faire de sentiment.. En tout cas c'est-ce que lui il ferait ! C'est en ruminant ces tristes pensées qu'Hector regagna sa cabine cette nuit là, accompagné par Jack (le singe) et une grosse coupe de pommes bien rouges et juteuses.

Une fois dans ce qui avait été pendant une sinistre période à laquelle il n'aimait pas penser la cabine de Sparrow, Hector s'installa confortablement à la table en maugréant contre le manque de confort du siège installé par son prédécesseur. Sans la moindre gêne il continua ce à quoi il s'adonnait déjà depuis plusieurs nuits : la fouille complète de la cabine au cas où s'y trouverait un document intéressant pour lui .Au bout d'un moment il tomba enfin sur un livre qui paraissait ancien et l'ouvrit avec avidité songeant que celui-ci contenait sûrement l'emplacement d'un trésor. Sa joie fut de courte durée… Hector crut s'étouffer en lisant ce qu'il avait en main … Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire livre de légende ! _Jackie… tu es vraiment d'une stupidité sans nom._ Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Hector mordait sans entrain dans sa pomme tout en tournant les pages du livre qu'il trouvait de plus en plus sans intérêt lorsqu'il LA vit . Une pomme… mais pas n'importe quelle pomme… celle-ci était en or, entièrement en or ! Tout de même intéressé Hector lut rapidement l'histoire avant d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité… parce qu'enfin c'était bien joli ces histoires de pommes toutes en or mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui permettrait de mater ses hommes. Sur ses pensées sinistres Hector plongea dans un profond sommeil…

Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva sans aucune logique, à nouveau au mariage de William et d'Elizabeth, sauf que cette fois c'était différent, il n'y avait pas de combat, pas d'hommes poissons juste Sparrow qui râlait que c'était honteux qu'il n'y ait pas de rhum !! Hector soupira en entendant la voix d'Elizabeth tenter de raisonner cet idiot de Jack, et voulut parler à son tour mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Avant qu'il ait le temps de s'interroger sur cette bizarrerie Calypso apparut dans un fracas de lumière et de vagues salées, l'aspergeant copieusement au passage…_ Mais c'est pas vrai !! Madame refuse de nous aider et à présent que nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle elle fait irruption pour gâcher le mariage !! Comme si Sparrow ne suffisait pas pour ça !! _Sans qu'il parvienne à s'expliquer pourquoi l'idée de voir gâchée la cérémonie de mariage de Will et d'Elizabeth l'énervait prodigieusement !! Alors qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas dire un mot il vit Calypso sortir quelque chose de sous sa robe… Hector écarquilla les yeux… c'était une pomme… une pomme en or comme celle du livre !!!

Mais il n'était visiblement pas le seul à la convoiter car d'un même mouvement Jack, Elizabeth et Will tendirent leurs mains avides vers l'objet tandis que Calypso ricanait avant de disparaître, laissant juste la pomme en guise de souvenir de son passage. Sous les yeux médusés d'Hector qui allait de surprises en surprises les trois amis commencèrent à se battre comme des sauvages pour la possession de la pomme, Elizabeth allant jusqu 'à donner un coup particulièrement vicieux dans l'entrejambe de son fiancé, provoquant un joyeux _« Heureusement que t'es déjà eunuque mon gars ! » _Chez Jack qui fit sourire Hector. Will sortit alors son arme, la pointant sur la tempe d'Elizabeth laquelle était précisément en train de faire la même chose à Jack qui ne savait plus où donner du pistolet…

_Mais ils sont devenus fous !!!_ Songea Hector tandis que le Capitaine Teague le codex de la piraterie sous le bras, arrêtait le combat entre les trois amis d'un geste plein d'autorité. _Mais qu'est-ce que le Capitaine Teague fait là ??_ Pensa Hector qui trouvait ce mariage de plus en plus bizarre. Teage ouvrit le Codex, tandis que Will, Jack et Elizabeth se penchaient avidement au dessus de lui. Il les écarta d'un geste las avant de commencer à lire à voix basse.

- Je suis la reine des pirates… Recommença à argumenter Elizabeth. La pomme me revient donc !

- Et moi je suis le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant !! Si quelqu'un mérite cette pomme c'est bien moi ! Déclara Will

- Et moi …et bien je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Dit ce dernier sur le ton d'une évidence

- Oh vous !!! S'exclama Elizabeth en foudroyant Jack du regard

Avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit Teague sortit son pistolet et tira un coup en l'air

- Fermez la ! Et écoutez moi.. Le code dit que « _lorsqu'il existe un litige entre plusieurs personnes au sujet d'un présent, le garant du code doit désigner un arbitre neutre qui choisira en son âme et conscience celui à qui le présent doit échoir »_ Voilà c'est marqué là ! Martela Teague en montrant l'endroit de son index. Je vais donc agir comme le prescrit le code en désignant Hector Barbossa comme arbitre.

- NON PAS BARBOSSA !!! S'écrièrent les trois d'une même voix

- Vous oseriez aller contre le code et son garant !!! S'insurgea Teague

- Le code est bon pour les pirates.. Marmonna Will. Moi j'en suis pas un

- Pardon ?? Qu'avez-vous dit jeune blanc bec ??? Demanda Teague l'arme au poing

- Rien. Marmonna Will sous l'œil ironique des deux autres.

Teage se tourna alors vers Hector qui ne pouvait toujours pas parler et lui remit solennellement la pomme d'or.

- Le conseil vous a désigné pour choisir qui la mérite le plus. Menez à bien votre mission. Lui dit il simplement avant de s'éloigner pour aller jouer de la mandoline, laissant Hector face à Jack, Will et Elizabeth

Hector, mal à l'aise sentit leurs regards brillants de convoitise se poser sur lui,_ Mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qui arrive à ces trois là !!!_ Will s'approcha de lui avec assurance

- Barbossa… Dites moi qui vous a aidé à briser la malédiction de la Muerta hmmm ??

Hector le regarda sans toujours pouvoir prononcer une parole_. Tu parles, sitôt libéré j'ai été assassiné lâchement !_

_- _Si vous me donnez cette pomme… Je vous forgerais la plus belle épée qui soit ! Et quand le moment sera venu pour vous de passer dans l'au-delà je vous ferais faire un magnifique voyage autour de la terre pour que vous puissiez emporter ces images avec vous dans votre dernier sommeil … Vous verrez le monde en étant l'hôte privilégié du Hollandais Volant aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez ! Termina Will avec emphase

- Pffff pitoyable !! Déclara Jack d'un ton méprisant. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de voyager une fois mort !! Quand on est dans l'au-delà on se fiche des voyages, pas vrai Hector ? Lui dit il en lui lançant un sourire complice. En revanche… devenir le plus grand pirate du monde, laisser son nom dans l'histoire, ça c'est quelque chose… Imagine… Le Capitaine Barbossa.. Le plus grand amiral des pirates de tout les temps ! Tous les livres parleraient de toi, raconteraient ton histoire ! Tient tu pourrais même garder le Pearl et en faire le fleuron de ta flotte. Mais pour que cela arrive tu dois me donner la pomme… Insinua Jack en l'encourageant du regard.

Avant qu'Hector ait eu le temps de tenter une réponse, Elizabeth écarta Jack et vint se planter devant lui.

- Un voyage post mortem, une épée… ou alors son nom dans un livre et un bateau… Que de choses ridicules à offrir à un homme comme vous. Commença-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse avant de venir coller son corps contre le sien. Pauvre Hector.. Vous avez tellement souffert dans la vie comme dans la mort de ne pouvoir serrer un corps chaud contre le votre… Ça a du être si dur… ça l'est encore du reste. Alors moi je ne vous propose pas une épée ou un bateau.. Non moi je vous offre le plaisir. Susurra-t-elle en laissant leurs lèvres s'effleurer. Je serais à vous… autant qu'il vous plaira… vous pourrez me faire toutes les choses que vous désirez… Si vous m'offrez cette pomme. Termina-t-elle sur sa bouche avant de s'écarter avec un air aguicheur.

- Elizabeth !! Protesta Will d'un air scandalisé

- Mais elle a pas le droit ! Glapit Jack les yeux agrandis

Elizabeth se tourna vers eux deux se préparant à les tancer vertement, lorsqu' Hector qui venait de retrouver par miracle l'usage de la parole s'éclaircit la voix. Oubliant momentanément la querelle qui menaçait, les trois adversaires se retournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme

Hector les regarda un par un, songeant à toutes ses choses qu'ils lui avaient proposées… Will était sans conteste un habile forgeron et le voyage éternel qu'il proposait comblerait les rêves de bien des hommes. Jack aussi offrait un cadeau de prix… l'immortalité, son nom dans les mémoires et dans l'histoire… et le Black Pearl !!! Quand à Elizabeth… Hector détailla un instant son corps jeune et encore vierge de toute intrusion… Oui sans conteste un morceau de choix sur lequel il pourrait assouvir pas mal de fantasmes, c'était aussi une proposition alléchante. Hector soupesa alors la pomme d'or qu'il tenait dans sa main, la levant à hauteur de son visage tandis que les autres ne parvenaient pas à cacher la convoitise qu'elle leur inspirait

- J'ai décidé que cette pomme reviendrait à … Commença-t-il alors qu'ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

Hector prit son temps… et fit alors la seule chose envisageable pour un pirate. Serrant la pomme d'or contre lui, il se mit à courir vers son navire

- … MOI !! Cria-t-il sans qu'aucun des prétendants n'ait le réflexe de l'arrêter

Sans lâcher son précieux fardeau, il prit la mer sous les insultes de Will, Jack et Elizabeth sans savoir que son geste venait de permettre d'éviter la guerre des trois…

Ce fut sur cette pensée étrange qu'Hector Barbossa se réveilla en sursaut avec un mal de crâne carabiné … Il avait fait un rêve d'une stupidité sans nom… tout ça à cause de Sparrow et de ses livres remplis de fadaises ! En grognant, il se leva le poids de la mutinerie imminente déjà sur les épaules, d'un geste machinal il prit une pomme dans sa corbeille et croqua dedans. Une douleur fulgurante le transperça, il venait de se casser une dent ! Lorsqu'il se pencha sur la pomme qu'il tenait Hector constata avec stupéfaction que loin d'être rouge et juteuse, cette pomme là était toute dorée… et en tout point identique à celle dessinée dans le livre de Sparrow. Hector, l'air extatique et ne pensant plus le moins du monde à ses précédents soucis, leva la main et commença à admirer sans réserves _SA _pomme d'or…


End file.
